


Pleasures of a servant

by FreeSneezes4Every1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Sneezing, Sickfic, Sneezing, kink related, snezfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeSneezes4Every1/pseuds/FreeSneezes4Every1
Summary: The knights of Camelot come down with a cold during a quest. Merlin can't say he doesn't enjoy it.





	Pleasures of a servant

Merlin may not always be fond of his Job, but days like this made up for all the trouble.   
   
“Eshh! Eshhh-uhh!” Lancelot.   
   
“Hah hih HaTish- Ish!” Leon.    
   
“HeRashuuu! Ashoo! Hatishuuhhh!” Gwaine.   
   
“Ish! Hnnnggx! Ishmpph! Ishngx! Yishngg!” Elyan.    
   
„Hushuuuhhh! Heh hehh HuSHUU!” Percival.    
   
“HETCHAHHH!” Arthur.   
   
Merlin had seven knights of Camelot’s legendary Round Table in the wildness completely relying on him while they were sneezing their heads off. They had caught the sneeziest cold Merlin ever heard and he was living with a doctor, so this meant something.    
   
Responsible for all this mess (literally) was Gwaine, of course. He had insisted on being fine despite the constant sneezing. “Allergies”, he’d said. It was a lie. And seeing that personal hygiene wasn’t exactly his thing and he’d apparently never heard of covering his coughing and sneezing, this hell of a cold had spread like a wildfire between the knights.    
   
Merlin knew he was probably the next one to get sick but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All the sneezing made him absolutely crazy. Unfortunately, he always had to wait until nightfall when the others had gone to sleep to take care of himself. He couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the whole situation though it could be annoying at times.    
   
“Berlin!”, Arthur called for him, “Bake a fire! Idt’s cold! *snif* Add ged be adother Ha-hahhh-hankie! HEARSHOO!”   
   
“Hashoo! Huh Tishooo! Herashhh! I need one too!”, Gwaine wiped his nose on his sleeve.    
   
“You don’t deserve a hankie. Thanks to you we’re all sick now!”, Elyan complained. “Hnngx!”   
   
“Why on earth is that huh! my fault? Ashhoo!”, he sneezed into Elyan’s direction without bothering to cover.    
   
“Therefor! Cover your mouse and nose if you have to sneeze!”   
   
“I have to agree with Elyan.”, Lancelot intervened, “If you would’ve stayed in Camelot instead of insisting on being healthy, we eh ehhhh we would’ve spared a lot of hehhh trouhhh-ble.”, he tried to speak though his build up. “See? I cahhh-can’t make it through hihh a whole se-sentence without snesnehhh- sneezing! Heh Eshhh-SHUU! Eshhh! Heh Shehh!”   
   
“BERLIN!”, Merlin had been far too fascinated by the scene in front of him and had therefore completely forgotten Arthur. He hurried to make a fire with the little firewood he’d found and quickly   
got the sniffly prince a fresh hankie and one of the spare blankets that had originally been for the horses.   
   
Arthur’s nose was adorably pink and he sounded more congested like the other knights. For some reason, the cold seemed to affect him worse than the other men. Merlin laid the blanket around his shoulders and pressed the hankie to his running nose. His nostrils flared and before the dark haired one could do anything, Arthur’s nose scrunched up in desperation and he drew in a deep breath. He buried his twitching nose into the hankie Merlin was holding in front of his face and let go. “HEH HERASHOOO! HATISHAAHHH! HUSHUU! HETUSHAAH! ISHAAA!”, exhausted he leaned back against a tree letting Merlin tend to his sore nose.   
   
He could feel his cock twitch inside his trousers as Arthur sniffed and behind them Percival had another sneezing fit. “HuSHeeeh! Heh Huhhh HuSHUUU! Hushuuuh! HaTishuuh!”   
   
Half an hour later, the knights had settled down to sleep. Merlin laid a little secluded from the other’s who’d crowded around the fire. Sir Leon had the first watch.    
   
Merlin was surrounded by seven knights trying to stifle their sneezes in the blankets. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the sounds and slipped his hand into his pants. Yes, he may not always be fond of his work, but moments like this made up for all the trouble.   
   
 


End file.
